1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to security systems and more particularly, to security locking assemblies for shipping containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of shipping containers flow through ports all over the world on a daily basis. It is imperative to keep the contents of those shipping containers secure and not have them compromised. In addition to theft of contents, there is a need to ensure that shipping containers are not used as vehicles to transport illegal narcotics, illegal weapons, and otherwise unauthorized matter. Theft is often accomplished when a container door itself is compromised, such as when a handle is disassembled when its rivets are removed to open container doors. Once disassembled, the handle is typically re-riveted to not raise suspicion. In other cases, the locking systems themselves are compromised.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. published patent application no. 20050006910, published for Foigel, Veniamin A.; et al. on Jan. 13, 2005 for Cable lock and method. However, it differs from the present invention because Foigel, Veniamin A.; et al. teaches some embodiments of a cable lock provide a body defining a housing in which a cable can be received to lock the cable lock. In some embodiments, the cable is rotatable with respect to the housing when the cable lock is in a locked state, thereby increasing the difficulty of circumventing the lock. The cable lock can have a wall with an aperture shaped to compliment the cross-sectional shape of the cable passed therethrough, an end wall that can be attached to the housing by rolling or crimping an edge of the housing over the end wall, and/or one or more visual indicators providing a manner by which tampering of the cable lock can be detected.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,984,380 issued to Rice on Nov. 16, 1999 for Tether assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Rice teaches a tether assembly for tethering an object, which tether assembly includes a cable having opposite ends and a connector attached to one of the opposite ends, and a retaining block for securing the cable to a support. The retaining block includes two parallel through-bores, which extend through the retaining block and are provided for receiving the cable. The retaining block also includes a stepped bore, which has a threaded portion and a non-threaded terminal portion. The non-threaded terminal portion of the stepped bore has a cylindrical portion, which terminates at a common intersection with each of the two parallel through-bores, and a tapered end. A spherical element is positionable in the non-threaded portion of the stepped bore. In use, the retaining block is secured to a support structure and the connector is connected to an object to be tethered. Next, the cable is looped through the two parallel through-bores and a threaded member is driven into the threaded portion of the stepped bore to press the spherical element against the cable. The tether assembly can be used to tether door security devices, outboard motors, trailers, and a variety of other objects.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,196 issued to Storer on May 19, 1992 for Tamper deterrent locking device and method of using. However, it differs from the present invention because Storer teaches a tamper deterrent locking device including a cable secured to a female member, the cable forming a loop projecting from the female member with the free end thereof projecting through an aperture in the female member. The male member fits into the aperture to frictionally lock the cable between the male and female members. The loop is passed through two aligned holes in two pieces of relatively movable apparatus whereby one who moves said relatively movable pieces is required to sever the cable or disengage it from the frictional engagement.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.